villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:SlimeShady/Pure Evil Proposal: Matthew "Matt" Trent from Black Mirror
Another Black Mirror candidate. What's The Work Black Mirror is a Netflix series that brings up potential problems with futuristic technologies. Each episode has it's own focus on a different problem, an this particular episode White Christmas is about digital clones and how people abuses them. Who is your daddy, and what does he do? '''Matthew Trent '''has caused a great suffering for many. Matt's primary worked at a company what creates small machines called "cookies" that contains a digital, yet fully sentient clone of a person's mind whose purpose is basically to control the rooms via a remote and do whatever their real person asks them to, such as prepare the food, turn on the washing machine, etc - you know, everyday house-keeping and preparation. Matt's primary job consisted of him informing the clones what their purpose is, and torturing them so that they develop some kind of stockholm-syndrome. So, Matt clones the mind of a woman called Greta and imprisons the clone inside a cookie. When the clone (lets call her cookie-Greta) gets angry, Matt sentenced her to 3 weeks of complete isolation without sleep - as the clones are not capable of sleeping like we are - which for the real world only took a few seconds as the time-relativity for the cookies can be manipulated. When three weeks passed for Cookie-Greta, she was totally broken but still didn't want to accept her state as a slave, so Matt subjected her to an additional SEVEN months of isolation just because she was angry and didn't want to listen. When seven moths passed for cookie-Greta, she was completely mentally broken and begged Matt to give her something to do as she realized she didn't have any choice. Matt happily informed her that her job is to control the real Greta's house and do whatever she asks her cookie to. Also, Matt ran an illegal dating tip business where he would help single men with their dates by viewing through their eyes and giving them pick up lines. When he was helping a guy called Harry get a date, it went horribly wrong when Harry went home to a girl who turned out to be a homicidal schitzofrenic who committed murder-suicide with Harry against his will. While Harry was dying, Matt's only concern was to get rid of any evidence that could link him to the murder, which he failed and was taken by the police. Finally, a guy named Joe wakes up in a outpost office house in the middle of nowhere, where Matt also happens to be on christmas day. Matt ask Joe why he took the job at the outpost. To make a long story short: Joe found out that his girlfriend Beth was pregnant, but she then broke up with him and "blocked" him (because all the citizend has a "Z-Eye" technology in their heads, so thay can block people so they can't see eachother). After several years, Beth had kept the child but shortly after, Beth died in a train accident Joe then found out that Beth' child wasn't his, as she had been cheating with his friend. Joe went to Beth's dad Gordon's house and in a blinded rage killed Gordon, thus being taken by the police. When Matt got Joe to tearfully admit that he accidently killed Gordon, Matt jumped up and cheered. He then sarcastically apologized to Joe before disappearing. As it turned out they were only inside a cookie all along that Matt created from the mind of the real Joe, and Matt was only using simulation glasses to appear inside the cookie so he could manipulate Joe to confess to murder, so he could turn Joe in to the police to be dealt with. Matt still got a sentence for the previously mentioned indirect murder - that he will be blocked by everyone. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors He is mentioned to have had a wife and daughter, before his wife blocked him when she found out about his involvement in getting an innocent man killed. I don't kniw if this is a disqualifier as his family is only shown very briefly and their relationship is not shown or explored even further, and they are never mentioned again after that scene. So we don't get to know enough about it, but i'll leave it to you guys to decide. And of course, he never shows any remorse for his mentioned actions. He doen't have any kind of problem with creating fully sentient digital clones to let people toy with and basically sell them as slaves. And after he has a man tearfully admit to murder after being tormented with, his only care is that his own sentence will be downplayed. Heinous Standard Like I said in my Arquette proposal, Black Mirror has a high standard where the worst act from villains is to mind-rape the victims. Even considering the general Gray-and-Black morality, I think Matt gets a pass for creating fully sentient digital copies of real people to basically be working as slaves for their real selves or just to be toyed with, as he sentenced one to 7 months of isolation and turning another into the police after psychologically tormenting him into confession. You could argue that the police subjected cookie-Joe to millions of years of isolation is even worse, which I can understand, but Matt was the one who created that clone in the first place (and has done so God knows how many times before) just to have it make a confession - he doesn't care what those clones will be subjected to, he just sees all lives as objects. Either way, he creates clones that can only live in misery. Also, his attempt at escaping from indirect murder is just plus. Final Verdict You decide. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals